User blog:Frostyflytrap/Nitrome Game Reviews
As I've said a long time ago, I'll make a blog about game reviews for Nitrome. Well, here goes. In order of release date. Hot Air Hot Air is the first game released by Nitrome and most of you already know that. It's the first game so Nitrome doesn't know about the user unfriendliness of the game because the spikes' have large collision masks (also known as a hit box) and when you die, the Game Over screen takes too long. Well, I'll say that it's not bad for a first game. The music is good but somehow, Miniclip didn't like it so they used the extras. There's no pause game nor mute to it. Well, that's all for Hor Air. Sandman A lemmings game where you have to pour sand for the Sleepwalkers to walk on. Well, the music is a remix of the song "Mr. Sandman". It's a nice game, a bit slow with the falling sand which could get tiring when you hold the mouse for long. There's a mute and a pause button now. The new game button at the menu is not a good place to be at the start since it will delete your data and it doesn't ask if you're sure if you want to do it so. Chick Flick This game is surprisingly a main game even if it seems to be a minigame. There doesn't seem to be much in the game since it's fixed on one location only. I like the breakout like gameplay about shooting the chick into the basket...err...nest. Or is it pinball-like? The levels sure look good after the casino one. Roly Poly A Pachinko game where you have to rotate the area for Poly, the hedgehog to get to the finish line. It really reminds me of those toys that have a small silver ball in a maze and some areas and holes where the ball should go. Thumbs up If you agree that this should be in Touchy. No, there's not really a like button, it was just an expression. Feed Me! Feed Me is one of my favorite games not because of the creative gameplay, but the concept itself. The game itself has nothing much in it even at the ending, but behind all of this is a mystery. Anyone can have their own theory behind the greenhouse and living plants. It doesn't reveal much of the story, but the rest is up to you. You choose what you want to believe. Could it be like The Little Shop of Horrors? Or a genetic experiment? Anyawy, back to gameplay. You use your mouse for the fly trap to grab things and to get around by using its mouth. Not a bad game. The music suits the graphics and the game well. A bit glitchy, but in a good way (This helped me beat the game.) . Tanked Up Tanked Up is a game that I never really play a lot because I think it's more of a co-op game. It's hard to drive the tank while shoting the other ones to slow them down. I like the AI thiugh. It seems that the Tanks are other players as well. As I said about co-op, I think it would be easier if one player uses the mouse, while the other uses the keyboard to drive. I don't like the way you get stuck in the sand when you get out of racing track. (And by sand, I mean that I've never been to level 2.) It's a fun game to play, only it's a hard one. Scribble Scribble is Nitrome's 2nd lemmings type game. The game takes place in an inky world, something like chalk zone but in ink. The player draws lines to get across gaps and to block them and enemies or hazards. I don't really know what to say here. It's a bit slow to beat since there are a lot of levels. Gift Wrapped I've never played this game so I won't say anything. ... Ok!! I never played the game since I regarded it as boring since it's just a matching minigame, so it didn't interest me. Frost Bite My 2nd favorite game as you can see in my username. This game is one of Nitrome's greatest. That's why I even placed the Eskimo on my drawing, "The All Time Greatest." The player controls an Eskimo who is on a quest to conquer the tallest mountains. She (see ending of Frost Bite 2) has to use her grappling gun to get to high places and to kill monsters who try to stop her. A fun game, the level design is creative, and th music is great. Skywire TO BE CONTINUED ---- Category:Blog posts